


Colourway

by CTippy



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Cormoran x Robin fanvideo on the notes of Colourway by Novo Amor.





	Colourway

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this song ready since I had finished reading the books, which was about after the first two episodes of the BBC adaptation had aired, and it only took me 4 days to finish them. I hadn't read three books in a row in such a short amount of time in years. And I find the adaptation to be quite enjoyable, especially the dynamic between Corm and Robin, but damn they should've made three episodes for CoE. That book is my favourite of the series so far and I think they should've given it more time to breathe and let things happen to do it justice. The second episode in particular felt a bit too rushed and jumping here and there a lot. At first I had thought they could've done better at showing how Robin was struggling with convincing herself that she was doing the right thing by getting married and how overwhelmed she was by the fact that she had lost Cormoran and the job, but while I was making the video I had the chance to rewatch her expressions and I think that, since we can't get into her thoughts as in the books, in the show they decided to show her as she puts on a happy face for appearances' sake, while she's clearly unhappy and kind of absent the rest of the time. I still think they could've done better, but the choice to only make two episodes didn't give them much time to deal with it properly. As for Cormoran, we have a clearer idea of where he is right now on an emotional level: he knows his feelings for Robin go quite deep, and by the end of CoE he decides that he wants to keep her in his life and to keep supporting her and to have her support in return, even if that means letting her marry that twat and suppressing his own feelings. I honestly think that that is a sign of how much his feelings are deep and pure and how much he respects her as a person, as a friend and as a woman. Honestly, as much as I would've preferred for her not to get back with the twat (I will never call him by his name, because he's not worthy) and to marry him, still plenty of things can happen after the ceremony, and I'm sure Robin will not be happy to know he got into her phone and blocked Corm's number without her consent. Corm would've never stopped the ceremony from happening because that was not his place, at least that's what he thinks, I think he doesn't believe Robin would ever feel what he feels about her. He went there just to get her back in his life, to let her know that if she wanted, everything would go back to normal.  
> I will probably write more about this on Tumblr, in the meantime, I hope you enjoy the video! I hope you like the from-black-and-white-to-colour-and-viceversa thing, I think it fit the song nicely. :)

[Click here to like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/171657404062/cormoran-robin-colourway-click-here-for-more) \- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zX1vDlS4Wg&t=3s&frags=pl%2Cwn) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel  
Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
